<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sink or Swim by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808754">Sink or Swim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>percy's got a handle on this, he's just needing some alone time. and he gets to talk to his dad for a minute, isn't that good?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sink or Swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>3 exp + 1835 pts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="da-editor-journal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="da-editor-theme-bright">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div class="">
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy closed his eyes and tipped his face up to the sky, feeling the ocean breeze waft over him.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">There was so much happening lately. One minute he’d been holed up with Luis, wasting away without grief seeds and just relishing in having a friend, the next… he was becoming the leader of the group. Ana was his friend- for real this time, not the carbon-copied image of her he’d had in his head. The real Ana, who got frustrated with him and fought him when he needed to hurt, whose real smile he’d gotten to see, who trusted him. Wasn’t that all he could ask of her?</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Wasn’t this a better end than whatever had been happening before?</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy looks around the beach. It's dusk, when the water's too chilly for even the most excitable patrons, and when no one is taking their walks anymore.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He's alone.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He's not even in sight of the sanctuary, this far down. It's just him with his bare feet in the sand, toes digging in, cargo-shorts and sleeveless hoodie against the wind.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He pulls off his hoodie. He toes off his shorts. Now it's his clothing in a pile on the beach, his phone back home, just him in a pair of boxers, his soul gem on a chain around his neck, and quickly cooling skin.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy wraps his arms around his middle and takes a few steps forward, until the water laps over his toes and then his ankles. His calves, his boxer-clad thighs, his stomach and chest and shoulders. He stops for a minute then, closing his eyes and swaying under the soft current.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Jaws had started not unlike this. Was some shark witch going to bite him? He snorted and ducked down so he could hide his mouth beneath the water.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">It was easier to think like this. Just himself and the water.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He tips his face up to look at the moon. It was so pretty, but so out of reach.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy moved so that he could lay on his back and float on the water, letting the waves move him back and forth.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Witches were magi. Magi were pre-witches. Belladonna had been aiming to get them all to become witches, but then… things changed. He hoped that he was part of that decision. He hoped that her heart opening up was because of him.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Who else had even tried? Sierra and Luis, yes, Ana, yes. Ophelia and Aeron worked with her.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He sighed and straightened. This time, his feet didn’t touch sand, and when he turned he saw that he’d floated a ways away from the shore.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Not a good sign. He needed to make sure he didn’t get caught by a rip current, or else he wasn’t sure what he’d do. Were magi anything against the elements?</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As he swims closer, slowly slowly, he thinks more.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The ring around his neck was the only thing keeping him in his own body. No, that wasn’t right. His soul was in the ring, and his body was just… hardware. To be so separated from himself, it wasn’t right. This was the only thing about being a magi that unsettled and discomforted him.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">One day, his parents would be wondering what happened to him, and there’d never be a good answer. Either he’d die in battle, kill himself, or witch. Three options, but no answers for them.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The knowledge that he’d still have made his wish even if he knew what was coming…</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The knowledge that he wouldn’t change anything at all?</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy felt sand under his toes and ducks under the water so he can have a minute to himself.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He holds his breath, wrapping his arms around his legs, like a cannonball almost. He floats for a second before sinking down to the sand.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He opens his eyes.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">It’s murky from the sand he’d kicked up, and the salt stings his eyes, but he can see. Shells littering the sand, kelp and tangles of plants that had gotten kicked into the beach or kicked up by the tide. A few fish dart around a bit further away, and he even sees a baby shark near where he’d been before.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">His lungs start to burn. He holds on.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Magi could hold their souls in their palms and saved humans from corrupted magi who rampaged as witches.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Magi could do a million things that humans couldn’t.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">They just… couldn’t live forever.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">His lungs knock, reminding him that he needs air.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He holds on and turns back towards the beach. He can see the slope of the sand upwards, and the sky through the water. If he were smarter, he’d head for it already.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">But...</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy closed his eyes and pressed his face to his knees. He’s warm now, under the silky water. He’s comfortable here, where he can just think.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He was going to die one day.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">That wasn’t an eventuality, it wasn’t a “you’ll die if you eat that”, it wasn’t anything his parents could control.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">It would be his own fault.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He hated that it felt better that way.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy doesn’t make it back to the surface before he opens his mouth, and the water rushes in. He’s coughing hard and shoving his sopping wet curls out of his hair as he stumbles for the sand. It burns to have the water in his lungs, but it burns worse to suddenly be cold again.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He trips and lands on the powdery sand, his forehead and forearms in the stuff, sticking to him and getting everywhere.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">And there, he cries. He gives himself a few minutes and he just cries.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Mourning himself, mourning Ana, mourning all the magi that had come before.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">They had it coming, but at what cost?</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">xxx</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He makes it home, coughing and wet and covered in sand, clothes pulled haphazardly on top of his sore limbs. It’s late enough that no one sees him, but he’s familiar with that feeling.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He’s not a stranger to any part of this night.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Usually when he trudges up to his house, or through Aeron’s backyard, everything is dark. The front porch, the backyard with its little shed and garden, the hedges lining the wall his and Sierra’s bedrooms are on, everything is dark and peaceful.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">But, on the opposite side of the house, the little concrete slab with the grill and a few lawn chairs, a big patio umbrella, fairy lights… is lit up.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy goes around the front of the house this time, peeking around the side of the house. Who would be up this late?</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He sees the figure, slouching in one of the chairs with wispy tendrils of smoke being carried away from him by the breeze. And the figure is wearing a bathrobe over a tshirt and pajama pants, bare feet against the cold concrete.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">And Percy was still covered in sand, tear tracks down his cheeks and eyes red rimmed.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Well, this might as well happen.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy slides slowly into the opposite chair.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">His dad looks him over, tapping the cigarette into an old plastic tupperware.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“It’s… late.” Percy says, uselessly.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">His father nods. “It is.”</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy leans back in his chair.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">They hadn’t talked much since… well, since the diner, with Mr. Belliveau and Percy crying on his father’s shoulder.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He hadn’t even known his dad smoked. It didn’t look new.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy fidgeted with his hands, feeling the sand drying and getting more and more uncomfortable on his skin.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Duncan hummed and leaned forwards to use his thumb to wipe it off of Percy’s cheek.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy freezes.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">They stay like that for a minute, his father absentmindedly wiping the sand off, Percy letting him. Then the hand shifts up to his hair, combing through the curls and pulling them into his eyes. The sand just shakes out, bit by bit</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I took you to the beach once, when you were three.”</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy closed his eyes.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“You kept crying about- about little things. About not getting to play with the neighborhood kids. About not getting to go outside. You saw a movie- Atlantis and just had to play in the water. But we don’t have a pool, and you were sick of the bathtub, so what then?”</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Yeah?”</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I took you to the beach. After your bedtime, on a night your mother was working late. I got you a little bathing suit and floaties and we went to the beach. On, ah, the upper part of town. There was such a nice rocky area there, and it was so private. I taught you how to swim and we spent a few hours just… not worrying so much."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy let his dad scooch closer and start dusting sand from his neck and shoulders.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Of course, by the time we got back, you were exhausted. This was before your mom scored tenure from her colleagues in the annual game of poker, so we juggled who watched you. I had to pull 36, 48 hour work days at the office sometimes to make up for the exam days and cram sessions she pulled. And juggling doctor visits with a sick baby… it was hard. Your mother and I kept trying, too. She always wanted a big family. But… the universe had other plans."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Duncan's tips Percy's chin up to wipe the sand away. There was a scrape there from how hard he'd hit the sand, and it stung. Duncan clucked his tongue as he wiped it clean with his soft, strong hands.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"So we had you. And she was so, so scared of fucking it all up. But even when she did everything she could to make sure we were fine, we still messed up."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Duncan leans forwards to kiss Percy's forehead.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm sorry. She blew up after that little beach trip. Started yelling and slapped me. You woke up and were crying so loud, she just had to yell louder. Then I just grabbed you and we went on a long drive."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy nodded slowly. Duncan sat back in his own seat to take a long drag of his cigarette.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"And then what happened?"</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Well… it got so late, you saw the sunrise. You were so tired by then, but you hadn't stopped crying since we left, and you were just so devastated that mommy was mean to me." Duncan shook his head, laughing to himself. "Then you saw that sun. You heard the birds singing. And you just… you were in awe. Standing on the passenger side floorboard, hands on the dashboard, sand stuck all over. You told me it was the prettiest thing you'd ever seen."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy wiped at his cheeks. They were dry, but… still.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He didn't remember that.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I just… want to make sure you're okay, Perce. Whatever's going on, whatever you need to do, I support you. I love you. Getting to have my son in my life is enough."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy found his dad's hand and squeezed it.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Even if it's not as long as you thought it'd be?" He asks softly.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Duncan shrugs.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Ange never thought she would get to have a kid, after a while. I got to have you, and love you. Any time is enough."</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>